Lucky fanfic
by bakayamadachan
Summary: Just another yaoi fanfic between Lavi and Tyki.. If you don't like yaoi or sexual content, do not read this.


"Damn... Where did the akuma go?"

Lavi wandered around alone, since he left the others at the inn to rest, he decided to go find the akuma alone so no one else gets injured by it.

"Ah.. Oh boy, the old panda is gonna kick my face in if I go back..."

"Well aren't you adorable."

"Eh?!" That voice! It sounded so...

"What's a lovely exorcist like you doing out here?"

"Wha-"

A hand grabbed him and pulled him roughly and began dragging him towards an alley.

"H-hey! Let me go!" Lavi tried pushing them away and the one who was pulling him let out a sigh.

"I guess we're gonna have to do it this way-" the person captive threw him over their shoulders and walked towards the alley.

"Put me down!" He slammed his fists onto their back and kicked at their stomach.

"You're such a brat... But a beautiful one." A blush then came to Lavi's face, because there was only one person who called him those kind of words... His captive stood him gently on the ground against the wall and tilted his chin upwards so he could see who it was.

"T-Tyki... I thought it was you-"

"Then why would you try to get away from me?"

"Well, I-"

"Never Mind that, you're where I want you to be... Looking beautiful as always."

"T-Tyki! Don't say things like that..." Lavi looked away, face reddening from the compliment the older man was giving him.

"You're so vulnerable to me..." Tyki began unbuttoning Lavi's coat.

"I-I don't think this really is the place to do this... Let alone the time... I have to found the escaped akuma-"

Tyki brought his face to Lavi's ear and whispered, "Your little job can wait later..." He slid the coat down Lavi's arms and onto the ground then took off his bandana.

T-Tyki-" Tyki pressed his lips against the younger's as he pressed a finger against Lavi's nipple which caused a small whimper from the smaller man, which of course turned on Tyki.

When they need oxygen, they pulled away and Lavi's face was red from blushing so much and he was panting heavily, "I need to see more of this, love.."

He slid Lavi's pants down his legs and undid the boxers then slid those down too then discarded them onto the ground and lifted Lavi's legs,

"Wa-" Tyki lifted Lavi's body higher and higher until the area between his thighs reached the elevated level with Tyki's face.

"NGH-" Tyki engulfed Lavi's length which caused more small whimpers to escape Lavi's mouth.

"T... Tyki... Nghhhh.." Tyki licked the head and smirked as Lavi put his hands on his own mouth to keep back the whimpers that are getting higher and the moans that are beginning to form.

Tyki bobbed his head and Lavi's length kept touching the back of Tyki's throat which felt amazing for Lavi, "Ah... T-Tyki! I...I... Nyah!"

Lavi soon released in Tyki's mouth and Tyki swallowed and licked up the sticky mess that came from Lavi's cock and gently sat him on the ground and began undoing his own pants and boxers.

"Tyki!" As soon as Tyki released his hard cock from the constricted tight area that rubbed against him, he groaned and turned to look at Lavi and the smaller boy is teasing him purposely, he's touching himself and whimpering.. Whimpering Tyki's name.

"Oh, Tyki... M-Mor-" Tyki grabbed Lavi's hand, "You're gonna be so sore, it'll feel impossible to move."

He opened Lavi's legs and stuck one finger in and moved it around, "Oh.." As soon as he got up to his fourth finger, he formed a rhythm with them as he pushed them in and out, "S-stop teasing me..."

Lavi bit on his lip, "You did it first." He soon took them out and placed himself at Lavi's entrance then pushed in which forced a little moan come from Lavi's throat.

"I hope you're little friends aren't looking for you... Because they're gonna ask why you're walking in such a weird way."

"SH-shut up... A-ah..."

"No one... And I mean no one, will ever see this beautiful side of you other than me.. If they ever dared..."

The image running through Tyki's mind made him a little angry so he thrusted a little harder which caused a cry of pleasure to come from Lavi.

"Ah... NGH... M-more... Please." Hearing those words coming from his lover, Tyki threw Lavi's legs over his shoulders and thrusted harder and faster, causing Lavi's nails to claw at his back and more cries coming from his throat.

"You're mine.. All mine!" Tyki gripped Lavi's hips and pounded into the boy with such bruising force and placed his lips on Lavi's neck and sucked and bit on it to show the world that Lavi is all his, and only his.

"AAH! Tyki! Ah-Gah!" Lavi threw his head back and clenched his eyes as he screamed Tyki's name as the older man fucked him into the ground.

"Ah... Ah! I.. I can't! I-"

"I know... Go ahead."

"A-AAAAAH!" Lavi screamed and wrapped his arms around Tyki as he released all over their chests.

"Lavi..." Tyki moaned as he released inside of the smaller boy then wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

"Tyki.. I.. I love you.."

"I love you too..My love." Tyki pressed his lips against Lavi's In a passionate and loving way.


End file.
